In software development it may be useful to implement integrated, unit, and/or other tests for software code. These tests may be run with respect to the code under development, for example, within an Integrated Development Environment (“IDE”) in order to ensure the code under development is properly written, functions correctly with respect to existing code, and so on. An IDE may be an application or process that facilitates software code development in various known ways. In certain embodiments, an IDE may operate with various source control (or version control) management processes and systems and may be in communication with source control repositories and/or other software code storage systems. IDE's may vary among individuals and organizations and may include various types of functionality. A unit test may be a test in which individual units of source code, and/or various modules are tested, often in conjunction with various relevant control data and procedures. An integrated test may be a test in which individual software modules are combined and tested as a group.
In certain instances, code tests may be run within a Continuous Integration (“CI”) environment (e.g., as facilitated by a CI application or process), which may facilitate the integration of the development work of various developers and testing of code in various ways. In certain instances, a CI environment may be associated with regular (e.g., daily) merging of various developer workspaces into a shared mainline. A CI environment may additionally/alternatively be associated, for example, with the compiling of source code from various developers, the linking of various code files, the packaging of object/binary code in various ways, the execution of various software tests and/or test suites, and/or various other functionality relating to software code development. In certain instances a CI environment may facilitate automatically running one or more suites of tests (such as integrated and unit tests) with respect to each new build of code, in order to identify whether any new changes to the codebase may have caused a regression in code functionality and/or various other issues.